


i wanna be your last

by rare_cat_meme



Series: 21 tales [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Seemingly unrequited love, nahyuck madly in love but painfully afraid of admiting it, orlando bloom in pirates of the Caribbean thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: “Oh come on, it can’t possibly be that bad?” Donghyuck voice rings in his brain, “I haven’t seen you date anyone in over two years, at this point I’m convinced you have a celibacy vow or some shit like that.”“Celibacy is more likely than an unrequited crush?” Jaemin huffs in pretend offense.“Why else would a guy like you stay single for so long?”or, Jaemin has been in love with his roommate Donghyuck for longer than he'd like to admit.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: 21 tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	i wanna be your last

The sun is barely peeking through the semi closed curtains, but Jaemin’s eyes are already wide open. For some reason he’s lying on the couch, a cardigan half on, his uncovered arm being squashed by... _wait that’s heavy_ . He resists the urge to groan when he turns his head to find Donghyuck deep asleep on top of his arm, firmly attached to his hip. Jaemin’s stomach twists and turns and he’s too tired to know if it’s because of the heavy drinking from the previous night or... _yeah_ …

The nausea wins this round, Jaemin gets up hurriedly and runs stumbling through their apartment to the bathroom. As he empties out last night’s mistakes, Donghyuck hands appear in his line of vision, combing away his hair soothingly.

“Ew,” he also says, keeping a steady hold of Jaemin’s hands. “Dude, what did you even drink?”

Jaemin only whines in response. His mind supplies a few flashes of the night before. _Him and Donghyuck were bored out of their minds and started a drinking game...a shot turned into a couple of shots, and then cocktails and then_...his memory gets hazy, there’s something lingering in his brain that he can’t quite place. Donghyuck passes him a glass of water.

“My head is killing me, what did we get up to last night?” Jaemin asks quietly, voice raspy and worn out. Donghyuck, who is sat on the floor next to him leaning against the toilet paper cabinet under the sink, shrugs but Jaemin can sense the vague embarrassment coloring his neck pink. They can read each other like no one else can, that’s what three years of sharing an apartment will do. And maybe Jaemin being lowkey in love with Donghyuck for two and half helps, but no one will ever know.

“We watched pirates of the caribbean and drank every time they said pirate...I think by the forty minute mark we were long gone,” Donghyuck explains slowly, seemingly putting together his own memory pieces, “what do you remember?”

Jaemin watches the awkward hand fumbling and the refusal to look him in the eye. Sus. 

“I know we cracked open that rum bottle Yangyang brough from his vacation, and _a lot_ of Orlando Bloom thristing,” they stop to giggle, “I dunno, I think we danced? Fuck me, I’m not responsible for my actions when I’m that drunk in my own home.” 

Donghyuck lets out a garbled noise and Jaemin moves away from the toilet, offering the space. He gets a dismissive hand wave covered by a coughing fit. 

“We need to clean up the living room,” Donghyuck eventually says. Jaemin nods, spitting out the remains of toothpaste into the sink. They linger for a second in the bathroom, Jaemin pretends he can’t feel the eyes burning in the back of his head and he remembers lying down on the couch in the early hours of the morning, pushed softly by two firm hands on his shoulders and a warm, tight grip on his waist lulling him to sleep. His cheeks feel hot, it could’ve been a dream - it certainly wouldn’t be the first time… - but that familiar hold, the calming breath tucked into his neck...his mind could never conjure so much detail.

The living room is a state of chaos that should have been inflicted by a group of 20 rather than 2. There’s empty glass bottles on the floor, crumbs of different kinds of snacks on the coffee table and couch, their dvd collection is spread out through the room and Donghyuck’s favourite tarot deck is on top of the dining table, a layer of something shiny that Jaemin is not excited to find out about. There’s a long sigh next to him and as they turn to face each other, Donghyuck is already in rock paper scissors stance.

“Loser cleans the carpet?”

Jaemin’s frown turns into a grin, “bet.”

He ends up losing, as usual, but there’s no hard feelings when he patiently scrubs the floor because he gets to watch Donghyuck dance carelessly to some club hit from the 80s as he collects the trash. Jaemin laughs at the dramatic moves, the exaggerated lip sync, enamoured by the comfortable atmosphere of the moment. There’s a familiar domesticity to the moment, cleaning together to the tune of cheesy music, singing out of tune to each other. He almost wishes he had the courage to admit that he wants them to be like those love songs. Scrubbing his frustration away, Jaemin’s mind wanders again, another itty bit of last night coming to light.

_“Oh come on, it can’t possibly be that bad?” Donghyuck voice rings in his brain, “I haven’t seen you date anyone in over two years, at this point I’m convinced you have a celibacy vow or some shit like that.”_

_“Celibacy is more likely than an unrequited crush?” Jaemin huffs in pretend offense._

_“Why else would a guy like you stay single for so long?”_

_A guy like you...The alcohol in his system is running fast, the fake confidence spilling into his hazy brain._

_“Are you implying I should be dating?” Jaemin wiggles his brows, getting a potato chip thrown in his face as an answer. “Well, I’m hung up on someone who doesn’t reciprocate, no celibacy...”_

_He laughs dryly, takes a sip from his drink. Donghyuck watches him quietly, so intently Jaemin is almost convinced he can hear his heart beat loudly in his ribcage as his brain screams ‘it’s you idiot, it’s freaking you!’. He gets up, startling Jaemin, and grabs the tarot deck from the cabinet behind him._

_“You have to be kidding me,” Jaemin whines._

_“Shut up, I’m gonna save your joke of a love life,” Donghyuck declares confidently, his hands fumbling as he tries to shuffle the deck._

_They’re both a little too far gone, but when Donghyuck decides to do something he can’t really be stopped. The noise of the cards placed on the table almost luls him to sleep. There’s a sharp gasp, a quick move that sounds like Donghyuck flipping the cards and then a loud bang. Jaemin opens his eyes to find part of the deck on the floor. He raises a brow._

_“Uh,” Donghyuck looks flustered, “You should move on. From whatever your….crush is, it’s not going to work.”_

Jaemin scrubs a little too hard, the plastic end of the cleaning product breaking in his hands. He curses quietly, the frustration overcoming him. Silence fills the room, making him suddenly aware that he’s been left alone. Leaning against the wall, head hanging between his knees, Jaemin wonders if maybe it is time to move on. There’s only so much he can do, he can’t force someone to love him. His eyes feel watery as he thinks about the possibility of telling Donghyuck and the eventual roommate break up that would follow. It makes his head spin, from the heartbreak, the hangover, he’s not sure at this point. Sighing and returning to the task at hand, he buries all the feelings again, vowing to never drink as much with Donghyuck ever again.

The speaker starts playing a song, breaking the line of thoughts clouding Jaemin. Wine stained textile forgotten, Donghyuck makes a flamboyant entrance, equipped with a pair of pink heart shaped glasses and hair brush pointing to him as ‘Hot Stuff’ blasts off. Jaemin laughs loudly, pining forgotten as his crush pulls him to dance as they scream the lyrics to each other. The sense of déjà vu is at the back of his mind, but when Donghyuck holds both his hands as they twirl sloppily around the room, that’s the only thing Jaemin can think about.

⛯

_‘Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening…’_

The music is forgotten in the background, almost like an encouragement whispered into his ear as Jaemin grabs Donghyuck by the waist.

“ _‘m not moving on,_ ” he slurs, “ _from my crush._ ”

Donghyuck moves his face away, looking at a corner of the room. Jaemin hand moves his face so they can look at each other. There’s a trail of a stray tear in his cheek. Pulling the both of them to lie on the couch, Jaemin combs his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair soothingly.

“Just promise me,” Donghyuck whispers so quietly he almost misses it, “that you won’t forget about me.”

“I would never, dummy.”

They lie silent for a moment, before Donghyuck raises his upper body, eyes still watery as he stares down at with an unreadable expression Jaemin. And then he drops down, kissing Jaemin on the lips. He reciprocates, a hand coming to hold Donghyuck’s hand almost instantly, caressing the soft skin as their move with a hunger he’s never felt before. Jaemin’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest with how hard it’s beating, his ears can barely register the sound of their lips moving together.

Donghyuck moves away, out of breath and mouth bruised red and shiny. Jaemin’s mind blanks at the sight, knowing he was the cause of such a state.

  
As Donghyuck snores quietly into his neck, Jaemin can’t shut eye, their kiss still lingering on his skin. _‘I want to be your last’_ , he thinks, _‘your last first kiss’_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello nahyuck nation, please accept my offering  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)


End file.
